Jalapenos
by hotchgirl18
Summary: Based off of 11x09 Internal Affairs. "I've had a love affair with all things hot and spicy." Something's cooking between Hotch and Garcia and it's more than just peppers.


Jalapenos

"Do I have jalapenos?!" Garcia asked, "do I have jalapenos?"

Hotch chuckled. He knew Garcia was getting very excited.

"I'll have you know I have had a love affair with all things hot and spicy ever since I was twelve."

Hotch laughed, which wasn't something he'd done in a long time. But it was the way Garcia looked at him. The way she emphasized the words _hot and spicy_ that made Hotch smirk to himself.

Garcia walked up to Hotch and put her hand on his chest.

"You know what I mean, don't you?" she asked, huskily, kissing his face. Hotch couldn't help but notice those puppy dog eyes.

"Garcia," he said when they finally broke the kiss, "We can't."

Garcia's eyes opened wide, like a little lost puppy dog.

"I'm—I'm sorry sir..." she stammered.

He gently grabbed her arm.

"Penelope, I know this is tough on you. I know..you didn't ask for this and that you're lonley. But..."

"But what?"

"If the hitmen come after you..."

"Hotch, I'm in Witness Protection," she answered bitterly, "besides, you can get them right? Cochran could talk. I'm sure the serious and stoic Agent Hotchner can bring them down." She giggled.

"Besides," she continued, "have you ever spent a night with a woman who knows all about hot and spicy? Did you know you're so hot when you're all serious and all and when you're in interrogation mode, bringing people _down_?" She narrowed his eyes to bring out the famous "Hotch glare."

Hotch blushed. He's heard it all before from the other female agents, but this—this was _Penelope Garcia_ talking.

He had one hand around her waist, the other hand tousling her hair.

"No, I didn't know that," he hissed in her ear, "why don't you _enlighten_ me?"

"My pleasure, sir," Garcia said, bouncing to the couch.

"Come on, live a little, Hotch! Bring out your wild side. I know it's there!" she laughed, taping on his chest.

Swiftly, Hotch grabbed her arm and pushed her on the couch. He kissed her all over the face. Garica went in for another kiss.

"Oh, no you don't, Penelope," Hotch growled, grabbing her face, "I'm in charge here."

"Okay," Garcia giggled.

"Woah!" Garcia exclaimed, "I can't believe it's _morning_!"

"Yeah, me too," Hotch agreed, "that was amazing."

"No, you were amazing," Garcia countered, "I wish we could do this more often."

"I do to," Hotch remarked sadly.

"This isn't good," Penelope whispered.

"I don't wanna forget," Hotch started, "but..this could tip off the hitmen. And I don't wanna put you in danger."

"I get it," Penelope whispered, on the verge of crying.

"No, you don't," Hotch said, "we _will_ bring these men down. And I promise as soon as we do, we can see where this goes. I would love to be your boyfriend someday, Penelope."

"Yeah, I'd like that too. I mean, be your girlfriend, not..." she rambled.

"I know what you mean," he laughed, "and I can't wait to see what other spicy things you can come up with. Speaking of which, the jalapenos are still on the table."

"Oh!" Garcia exclaimed, "I totally forgot about them. I was gonna make us a vegetarian omlet. Well, that doesn't matter now. I mean, we can have them for breakfast, right?"

"Sure thing, Penelope," Hotch chuckled, "I'll help you cut up the jalapenos."

"Deal!"

So the pair ate breakfast, talked, and laughed. When the meal was over, it was time for the case breifing.

"You know we can't do this without you, Garica," Hotch assured.

"So I'm Garcia now?"

"You're gonna find the sickos through your aswesome techology and we're gonna watch them squirm. Then after that, we're gonna go on our first date."

"Oh, sir, you, oh!" Garcia exclaimed. She was so happy, she planted a kiss on his face. To her suprise, he planted one right back.

"First things first," he reminded the giddy tech analyst, "We have a briefing."

Garcia pouted.

"Garcia..." Hotch warned sternly. She just giggled and Hotch just shook his head.

"Say, what's in your go bag?" Garcia wondered.

"Oh, these are just habanero peppers," Hotch answered nonchalantly, "but you won't get to see them until our date."

That date could be a while, but Penelope Garcia could wait. She would stay in her little room and eat vegetarian omlets with jalapenos.


End file.
